killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Aganos
Aganos '''(ἀγανός') is an ancient war-golem that originated in Mycenaean Greece. A new character introduced in ''Killer Instinct (2013), Aganos was the sixth character to be added during Season Two, and is the fifteenth character of the reboot overall. Biography Appearance Being a golem, Aganos was originally composed completely of bronze, seen in its rusty green appearance. However, after so many years of existence, parts of it have been replaced with stones, bushes, and vines, such as its face(s), a hand and foot. In official art Aganos' right hand and left foot have been replaced with rocks, but in-game its poses are mirrored and either limbs can be made of rocks. It has a hunchbacked figure and enormous hands and feet when compared to the rest of its proportions. Its face resembles a traditional three-face Greek drama mask often used in theatres - and the three faces represent Aganos' creators: a warrior, an inventor, and a sorcerer; all of them sharing a set of four eyes. The middle two eyes glow a bright cyan color when it is active (or glows bright red when mind-controlled by Ultratech). When wielding a Peacemaker club, Aganos' left two eyes light up instead. The golem is absolutely massive in both width and height, standing over eight feet tall, taller than the previously-tallest character in the game, Glacius. Aganos' retro costume appearance has its whole body and is composed entirely of metal just like the other golems. Personality Aganos, as a golem, has a relatively simple and limited personality. It is incredibly loyal to its old king, having honored his request to hunt Kan-Ra for thousands of years. Even the king’s final orders, to learn, have always been present in Aganos’ mind, and it continues to strive to learn about itself and the world around it. It can sense the emotions and fighting spirits of living things, having formed a strong bond with Thunder due to their many similarities. Abilities Aganos is an immense character, and due to its massive height and weight, it has incredible strength. Besides its hard bronze armor, Aganos has also incorporated many boulders into its body. It can store stones in its chest to give itself added defense and weight, or use the stones as projectiles. It can also transform the stones into different shapes, whether it be large walls to trap his enemies or gigantic clubs called Peacemakers. Story ] Crafted by the greatest inventors, military minds, and sorcerers of the Mycenaean civilization, the war-golem known as Aganos, the last of its kind, has been a prized possession of warlords, power mongers, and kings; its violent history writ large across the battlefields of Europe and the Middle-East. As the ages wore on and the battles continued, so was a toll taken on the golem’s body. Its creators long dead, it was impossible to replace its worn and broken components. Piece by piece, battle by battle, the war-golem lost its original appearance, becoming forced to substitute its bronze for rocks and stone, bolts for vines and ropes. The golem felt nothing, thought of nothing. It only obeyed commands... until one king gave it a most unusual order. Instead of ordering the construct to kill or destroy, this king commanded it to learn, to think. He named it Aganos, “a person of gentle disposition”, in the hopes that it would grow beyond its previous use and into something that could choose how to act. While that simple command allowed Aganos free will, he remained loyal to the king out of respect and as repayment for liberating him from strict obedience. Years later, the king learned that his former vizier, the traitorous sorcerer Kan-Ra, had survived the flesh-eating curse that had been placed upon him and was delving ever deeper into the dark arts. The king asked Aganos to hunt down and destroy the evil sorcerer once and for all. Aganos accepted this task, and for centuries, he has hunted Kan-Ra across the globe, battling on numerous occasions around the world, yet neither has ever been able to destroy the other completely. Extended Story Peacemaker: Gameplay Combo Trait - Wall Crash: '''Aganos can place walls behind himself using No Escape or Trapped. Using Ruin, Shadow Ruin, or Dominate, Aganos can send his opponent flying backwards and smash them through up to four of these walls, each wall dealing a considerate amount of damage on hit. '''Instinct Mode - Peace Time: '''Aganos is given a regenerating Peacemaker club for the duration of Instinct Mode. This Peacemaker does not require a wall to be created beforehand. Command Attacks * '''No Escape - (LP+MP+HP) - Aganos slaps the ground, causing an impenetrable wall to rise behind the opponent. Consumes one chunk. Up to four walls can be present on the stage at a time. Walls can be broken by three wall splats or three hard knockdowns. * Trapped ''- (Back-LP+MP+HP) ''- Aganos slaps the ground, causing an impenetrable wall to rise behind himself. Consumes one chunk. Up to four walls can be present on the stage at a time. Walls can be broken by three wall splats or three hard knockdowns. * Peacemaker - (Back-LP+MP+HP, near a wall) - Aganos uproots a nearby wall and begins to wield it as a club called a Peacemaker. Peacemakers break after three hits, or after only one hit when thrown using Relinquish. ** Dislocate ''- (LP, with Peacemaker) - Aganos quickly swings his Peacemaker horizontally one way. ** '''Fracture '''- (MP, with Peacemaker) - Aganos wildly swings his Peacemaker horizontally the other way. ** '''Cripple' - (HP, with Peacemaker) - Aganos violently swings his Peacemaker vertically overhead. Hits overhead. ** Entrench - (Down+HP, with Peacemaker) - Aganos sweeps low with his Peacemaker. Hits low. Causes hard knockdown. ** Subdue ''- (P, with Peacemaker, midair) ''- Aganos swings his Peacemaker overhead midair. Recaptures opponents. ** Dominate ''- (LP+LK, with Peacemaker) - Aganos lifts his opponent into the air, then bats them away with his Peacemaker. Can cause the ''Wall Crash Combo Trait on opponents. ** Relinquish ''- (QCF+P, with Peacemaker) - Aganos quickly throws his Peacemaker forwards. Destroys oncoming projectiles. * '''Fortify Chunk' - (Back+HP) - Aganos grabs a chunk of earth from the stage and stores it in his chest for later use. Aganos can store up to four chunks in his chest, and each one makes his movements heavier and slower. Chunks act as armor and will be broken on hits, but allow Aganos to power through certain attacks and continue his onslaught. * War Path - (Forward+HK) - Aganos stomps the ground with one foot. Causes hard knockdown. ** Pressure - (HK again, after War Path) - If HK is hit again after War Path, Aganos will take a second step, then a third, and can theoretically continue stomping forever. Very risky without chunks for armor. * Throw '''- ''(Forward or back+LP+LK) ''- Aganos grabs the opponent by the head and slams them into the ground. Special Moves * '''Payload Assault ''- (QCF+P) - Aganos launches a chunk of stone from inside his chest. Light punch rolls the stone across the ground, Medium punch lobs it in an arc forwards, and Heavy punch has Aganos punch the chunk midair, splitting it into smaller fragments like a shotgun shot. Consumes one chunk. Acts as an ender, which can restore up to four chunks depending on ender level. * '''Ruin' ''- (QCB+K) -'' Aganos wheels back before delivering a hefty punch, sending the opponent flying backwards. Kick strength controls damage and range. Can cause the Wall Crash Combo Trait on opponents. Acts as an ender. * Pulverize - (QCB+P) - Aganos rotates his upper body like a helicopter, punching three times. Punch strength controls damage and speed. Acts as an opener, linker, and ender. * Natural Disaster - (QCF+K) - ''Aganos tucks himself into a ball shape and rolls forwards. Kick strength controls damage and range. Holding up during the attack will make Aganos perform a short hop, which is perfect for cross-ups. On block Aganos bounces backwards and is easily punished. Acts as an opener, linker, and ender. Shadow Moves * '''Shadow Payload Assault '''- (QCF+P+P) - Aganos smashes the ground with both fists, sending a wave of stones into the air; a second later they all come back down and hit seven times. Covers the entire screen, unavoidable and must be blocked. * '''Shadow Ruin' - (QCB+K+K) - Aganos wheels back before flying forwards and delivering a hefty punch, sending the opponent flying backwards. Passes through projectiles and has infinite armor. Can cause the Wall Crash Combo Trait on opponents. Acts as an ender. * Shadow Pulverize - (QCB+P+P) - Aganos rotates his upper body like a helicopter, punching five times. Throw invulnerable. Acts as an opener and linker. * Shadow Natural Disaster - (QCF+K+K) - Aganos tucks himself into a ball shape and rolls forwards, hitting five times. Holding the kick will let you rev in place and time your attack better before releasing. Acts as an opener and linker. Stage Aganos' stage in Killer Instinct (2013) is the Forgotten Grotto. It takes place in a cavern that opens out to the Mediterranean Sea. Near the fighting area are several ruined structures and statues of Greek design, including a half-sunken building and a staircase leading out of the cavern. In the distance, there lies the ruins of a large Greek city built on a small island just off the coast. A long bridge-like structure connects it to the mainland. During an Ultra Combo, some metallic artifacts are being sent into the sea in the background, which creates a metallic golem. Stage ULTRA - DEVASTATED: During an Ultra Combo, the victor would send his/her defeated opponent across the stage, and the metallic golem in the background casts a spell towards the defeated opponent, which causes him/her to encase into a stone statue; after turning into a stone statue, he/she turns into dusts from the wind leaving him/her to perish. Ultra Combo: 18-Hits [[Ultimate Combo|'Ultimate Combo']]:''' * Aganos uppercuts its defeated opponent at a far distance and slams the peacemaker club to the ground, causing to create the walls to trap the victim. Aganos then barrel rolls towards a wall, which magically appears, causing it to launch in the air and devastately lands on the trapped victim — instantly killing the victim. Aganos then breaks down the walls and emerged victorious. '''Trivia: During the slow music due to characters not moving, the samples from the Main Theme will play. Trivia * Aganos was affectionately referred to as "Broccoli Man" by fans prior to its release, due to its teaser silhouette's large and bushy appearance. ** This is referenced by Killer Instinct composer Mick Gordon in one of his music preview Vines, which is captioned with "μπρόκολο", translating from Greek to "broccoli". ** As an additional reference to the name, during the official Aganos-themed Iron Galaxy livestream, a bowl of broccoli could be seen on the developer's desk. * Aganos is the only character that has its in-game model mirrored when facing left or right. This is due to its large stone arm that is used in most of its attacks. * In Aganos' teaser at the end of Omen's trailer, Aganos' eyes were not glowing. This is likely because its models effects weren't completed yet. Gallery Killer Instinct (2013) External links Aganos' character page on the official Killer Instinct Website Aganos' gameplay profile at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Category:Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Non-Human Characters